The Switch Spell
by Hug-me-read-me
Summary: This story is basically about how hogwatrs students swap bodies and what happens...Hermione and Malfoy swap and wait til you see what happens...review equals more chapters, no reviews equals no more chapters...all in yur hands...
1. Chapter 1

**The Switch Spell**

One dark and evil night in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry Madam Pomfrey had been drinking potions and acting like a drunken mad woman. During her drunk-mad-woman state she cast a spell on all of Hogwarts students. Every month for the rest of their Hogwarts lives one male Hogwarts student will swap bodies with one female Hogwarts student.

But Madam Pomfrey wrote an incantation which all the Hogwarts students would have to say together to be released from the wicked spell. She hid this incantation but in the Great Hall she wrote on one of the walls using purple paint: "TO BE FREE FROM MY SPELL YOU WILL HAVE TO READ THE INCANTAION I WROTE ALTOGETHER" She left a note on McGonagall's bedside table too.

In the morning she realized what she had done. She packed her bags and ran off into the woods hoping that Hogwarts would forgive her.

On the first day the first switch was made. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had swapped bodies.

Malfoy woke up in the girls' room in Gryffindor and found himself in Hermione's body, in Hermione's bed and in Hermione's clothes.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" screeched Malfoy.

All the other girls woke up to see Hermione staring at herself in the mirror mortified.

"What's the matter Hermione? Got a pimple? You can use my pimple potion, " said Grace politely.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CREATURE! DON'T YOU SEE WHAT IS WORNG?" yelled Malfoy.

"No, but you are ever so rude and cranky," Grace replied shakily.

"YOU OBESE JERK! I AM HERMIONE!" Malfoy screamed.

"Well of course you are," said Taina, also waking up.

"Oh I'm Taina and I say it's normal for Malfoy to be Hermione! YOU STUPID PIGS! I AM NOT HERMIONE, I AM MALFOY!" Malfoy screamed in both anger and despair.

Meanwhile in the Boys room in Slytherine house Hermione was fast asleep in Malfoy's bed, clothes and body.

Back in the Gryffindor common room all the Gryffindor students had come out to see what was wrong.

"ME MALFOY! ME NOT HERMIONE! ME MALFOY!" Malfoy screamed into Harry's face who had made the same mistake by saying: "What's wrong Hermione?"

"Hermione, is this a joke? For a smart girl like yourself do you really think we'll believe that you are Malfoy?" said Ron trying to calm Malfoy.

Malfoy turned to Ron with glazed crazy eyes.

"So you think I'm Hermione do you?" he said with gritted teeth.

"Well obviously, yes, the same face, voice and body, clearly, yes," said Ron.

Malfoy slapped Ron to the ground and screamed "Whose next?"

Harry walked over to Malfoy.

"Hermione we know you don't like Malfoy but you really shouldn't take it this far," said Harry.

All of a sudden Malfoy had an idea. This was his chance to have revenge.

"Oh Harry," said Malfoy "I LOVE MALFOY!"

There were gasps and then chill silence.

"Oh how I wish to kiss him! Today morning I was so crazy in his thoughts that I wanted to be him!" moaned Malfoy.

Ron and Harry stared at her in pure shock and waited for more.

"He is the love of my life!" said Malfoy walking over to a window. He put a hand on his forehead and stared out the window.

He turned around quickly and sharply and looked at Harry.

"But I don't think he likes me! If he doesn't than my life is incomplete and I will rot myself to death in a wood!" said Malfoy dramatically.

"Is this true?" asked Ron.

"OF COURSE NOT! WELL I DON'T KNOW BECAUSE I AM NOT HERMIONE!" screamed Malfoy.

"That's it we're going to find Malfoy and see what is really going on," said Harry, Harry and Ron walked out of the common room and were on their way to Slytherine's common room.

"But I am Malfoy!" screamed Malfoy and ran after them.

Harry, Ron and Malfoy found themselves in front of the entrance to Slytherine house and stopped.

"Well, what now?" said Ron.

"Well neither of us know the password so I guess we'll just have to talk to Malfoy in the Great Hall during breakfast," said Harry.

"FOR THE LAST TIME YOU FARTING HOGS I AM MALFOY AND I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU!" said Malfoy.

He said the password and the entrance to Slytherine house opened.

"Think Hermione could do that?" smirked Malfoy.

"Yes," said Ron "Because she just did."

"YOU FILTHY CREATURES! JUST WAIT TILL I SEE MY BODY! I'LL CUT IT OPEN AND STUFF MY SELF IN THERE! WHY ME? WHY ME?" screamed Malfoy as they walked into Slytherine's common room.

There they saw Malfoy (who is Hermione) crying surrounded by Slytherine girls and boys.

"Gryffindors!" screamed Crabbe and Goyl.

They both slapped Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron waited for them to be done.

"Malfoy…" Harry began.

"I AM NOT MALFOY!" Hermione screamed. She ran over to Harry and flung herself into his arms.

Malfoy ran over and pushed Hermione out of Harry's hands.

"Don't do things like that in my body!" Malfoy said loudly.

Everyone in the room stared at Malfoy and Hermione. Hermione (in Malfoy's body) was looking at Malfoy (in Hermione's body) as if it were his entire fault.

"Harry, what do we do? Obvioulsy this is true unless they rehearsed this just to annoy everyone," Ron said.

"We didn't rehearse this! This is true!" sobbed Hermione.

"Stop crying you dim-wit! You're making me look sissy!" said Malfoy.

"Okay, there is only one solution, we will have to go to Dumbledore and sort this out," said Harry and all of them swiftly made there way to Dumbledore.

They saw Dumbledore heading towards the Great Hall. They ran and stopped in front of him. Before anyone spoke Hermione kneeled down in front of Malfoy and started stroking the skirt he was wearing.

"What are you doing!" yelled Malfoy.

"I'm fixing MY skirt…boys! Can't even handle a skirt!" said Hermione.

"Dumbledore we came to talk to you about that," said Ron pointing at Hermione (in Malfoy's body) straightening the skirt that Malfoy (in Hermione's body) was wearing.

"So?" said Dumbledore "Malfoy has obviously started to show interest in girls' clothes. You boys shouldn't be teasing him although it is quite surprising to see that Hermione has actually offered to be his model."

Hermione and Malfoy both blushed. Malfoy angrily shrugged Hermione off him and they both faced Dumbledore.

"I am Malfoy," said Hermione's body.

"And I am Hermione," said Malfoy's body in despair.

"Oh you don't have to cover up!" laughed Dumbledore and turned to Hermione (in Malfoy's body) "I can keep a secret! I won't tell anyone about your passion for girly fashion!"

Professor McGonagall rushed over.

"Who are today's victims?" McGonagall asked all of them but mainly Dumbledore.

"Today's fashion victim is Hermione. It's okay McGonagall you can be tomorrows fashion victim. I'm sure Malfoy has a lot of girly fashion in mind," replied Dumbledore.

Malfoy (in Hermione's body) clenched his fists shut and his face was turning red.

Dumbledore saw the anger in Hermione's (Malfoy's) eyes and said

"Now, now Hermione. Learn to share. It is only fair that other girls get to try Malfoy's Girly Fashion," said Dumbledore.

"I AM MALFOY!" screamed Malfoy (in Hermione's body)

"AND I AM HERMIONE!" yelled Hermione (in Malfoy's body)

"Oh so it is you two," said McGonagall in grief.

"What is going on?" asked Dumbledore "What do you mean?"

Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Malfoy and Hermione all listened as McGonagall explained.

"Madam Pomfrey had drunk a lot of potions last night because she was very upset for some reason, I cannot tell you children why she was upset but it is a matter that has to be discussed. She had become drunk and during her drunken state she enchanted all of Hogwarts students with a spell. Every day a female Hogwarts student will swap bodies with a male Hogwarts student. Sadly it is Granger and Malfoy for the first month. I know all this because Madam Pomfrey left a note on my bedside table," said Professor McGonagall.

"Well, is their a way to fix this?" asked Malfoy (in Hermione's body) alert.

"Yes there is Hermione, oh sorry, I mean Malfoy. Look on the wall of the Great Hall," said McGonagall.

They all read the writing in purple paint.

"I'm Madam Pomfrey and I'm ruining Malfoy's life because I'm sooo sad!" Malfoy (in Hermione's body) said.

"Stop that! You're making me look mean!" said Hermione.

While the others had time to roam around downstairs and talk about the situation Malfoy and Hermione were asked to sort things out upstairs.

Malfoy raced ahead. Hermione came in and saw him sitting on the sofa stroking his (actually her) leg.

"What are you doing?" she said walking closer to him.

"Hey, I don't have smooth skin! So let me feel!" said Malfoy stroking the leg over and over again.

"STOP IT!" screamed Hermione.

She slapped his hand of her leg which was sadly his at the moment. She then walked over to the mirror and started coming her (actually Malfoy's) hair leaving big comb marks on the gel.

"HEY! NO! MY HAIR IS STRICTLY GELLED BACK AND LEFT THAT WAY! NO COMB SHOULD TOUCH IT!" yelled Malfoy and he slapped Hermione's hand off his, sadly her, hair.

"Oh great this is brilliant! Even if I have to be you for only a month the first day is terrifying enough!" said Hermione.

"Yes, well do you really think that I'm having the time of my life being a girl? No! I'm going to have to do girly things like: coming your wolfy hair, keeping YOUR skirt straight and I don't know what more sissy necessities you girls have!" said Malfoy.

"Well, Malfoy you do know about periods right?" Hermione said cautiously.

Malfoy turned pale.

"Yes," he said in a soft whisper.

"Well last I remember I was having it right before we switched bodies…so…" Hermione trailed off.

"YOU MEAN I HAVE A STINKIN TAMPON STUFFED IN ME!" Malfoy screamed.

"Well yes," Hermione said "But this is the fourth day so it should end by this evening, oh please be co-operative! Girls have to go through this every month and you can't bear with it for one day?"

"Of course I can!" said Malfoy trying to sound firm and brave but his voice came out rickety.

"Well then…" Hermione began as she opened the bathroom door "It's time for you to change."

Malfoy was mortified. He was frozen stiff and he looked at Hermione and then at the toilet seat. He got up and as he entered the bathroom Hermione handed him 2 tampons.

"Bloody hell! Do you really bleed that much that you need 2 at a time!" said Malfoy alert.

"No silly, ones for later like after lunch, now run along, I'll be having breakfast downstairs, when you're done you'll go and sit at Slytherine as usual, even if I am in your body I won't sit at Slytherine, I wouldn't be able to stand it!" Hermione said as she was closing the door to the bathroom.

As the door was almost closed Malfoy muttered:

"Yea, well I can't stand being a girl…"

Hermione skipped down to breakfast feeling free but still sad…she missed her body and didn't like the fact that Malfoy was going to see it and use it, but Hermione was practical and she realized that Malfoy probably felt the same way.

Hermione went and sat next to Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

"AHHH!" Ron screamed and fell off his chair.

"It's only Hermione in Malfoy's body because Madam Pomfrey got drunk…remember?" said Harry.

"Yea, but I'm not used to seeing Malfoy that closely!" replied Ron shocked.

"Sheesh guys, it's only for one month, and anyway it could be one of you next!" said Hermione.

Ron and Harry looked around and settled back down.

"OUCH! AHH!" cried Neville.

Hermione turned around and saw her own body, in other words: Malfoy kicking Neville with a mad glint in his eyes.

Hermione ran over to Malfoy as quickly as possible.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" said Hermione traumatized.

"HE CALLED ME HERMIONE!" screamed Malfoy.

"Well you are," said Neville in a quavering voice.

Malfoy dropped a plate of broccolis on Neville.

"Stop it, Malfoy! He didn't know!" said Hermione picking the plate off Neville.

"What is going on over here?" said Dumbledore "Oh I see, has Neville made fun of your passion for girly fashion, didn't he Malfoy?"

"No," replied Hermione (in Malfoy's body) "I am Hermione as Professor McGonagall had explained to you before, I was fixing MY skirt back then because it had a crease in it…but that's not important at the moment. Could I ask you for a favor?"

"Yes, of course," replied Dumbledore.

"Could you announce to all of Hogwarts the situation that is at hand and tell them that Malfoy and I are the first swap?" asked Hermione.

"Yes of course," replied Dumbledore.

Dumbledore walked away.

Hermione brought Malfoy to a corner.

"Stop acting like a jerk in my body! Even if people know it's you I don't like seeing myself beat up people, OK?" said Hermione sharply.

"Yea, well how do you want me to act? Like a girl?" Malfoy asked very rudely.

"Why, can't you be nice and normal?" asked Hermione.

"Shut up you pile of filth! I'm going act the way I want to act and there is nothing you can do about it for a whole month, Granger!" whispered Malfoy very sharply.

"Oh yea? Well if you're going to be like that then what's going to stop me from doing the same thing?" snapped Hermione.

"Well run a long, haven't got time for you all day," said Malfoy.

Hermione went back to Gryffindor as her body trotted off to Slytherine.

"Attention all students!" said Dumbledore tapping a glass "Attention please!"

Dumbledore went mad with his tapping and ended up breaking the glass. But he continued while Hagrid cleaned up the mess.

"As you might have seen, one of our walls contains ugly writing with purple paint. That is Madam Pomfrey's doing," began Dumbledore.

There were gasps and murmurs.

"CURSE HER!" yelled Dumbledore hysterically.

McGonagall reminded him that he was telling everyone about Granger and Malfoy's swap and he wasn't holding a protest on Madam Pomfrey.

"Sorry," continued Dumbledore "Every month for the rest of your Hogwarts lives one female Hogwarts student will swap bodies with a male Hogwarts student."

More gasps and murmurs.

"This was all Madam Pomfrey's doing," said Dumbledore and then he yelled hysterically "CURSE HER!"

"I beg your pardon Albus, but I think I should continue this speech," said McGonagall.

"Very well," said Dumbledore and he added "CURSE HER!"

"Well, as Dumbledore was trying to say," McGonagall began "The first month's swap is Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy from Slytherine."

A lot of students gasped, some started to whisper and others rolled on the ground with wild laughter.

"Please be respectful," McGonagall said "It might be you next."

There was dead silence except for one boy in Slytherine who was still wrapped in giggles. Malfoy punched him and he fell back and they had silence.

McGonagall continued explaining.

At the Gryffindor table Hermione was whispering to Harry and Ron.

"Curse Malfoy! I told him not to behave violently! That punch that he just gave probably broke a nail or two and left bruises on MY knuckles!" whispered Hermione.

"Look, you know Malfoy, just let him be," whispered Harry.

"Nonsense!" whispered Ron "Hermione if he's going to act like a jerk and mess up your body I think you should too!"

"Really?" whispered Hermione getting excited.

"Yes!" whispered Harry evilly.

McGonagall finished her speech and Dumbledore yelled "CURSE HER!" again and breakfast began.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw her body holding two chicken drumsticks and looking greedily at a plate of marshmallows. She was furious, she knew everyone knew that that was actually Malfoy but she still loved her body and she knew he wasn't going to floss. She had planned what she was going to do and she was going to do it now!

Hermione jumped up on the table and scooped up a handful of mashed potato and smeared it on her (actually Malfoy's) head.

Malfoy stopped eating and looked at what everyone else was looking at. A piece of chicken fell out of his mouth.

Hermione then took out a comb and combed the mashed potato through her hair. (Exactly what Malfoy had told her not to do)

"Why I ought to…" muttered Malfoy infuriated at what he was seeing.

Hermione finished gelling Malfoy's hair with mashed potato and took the jug of strawberry syrup. She daintily poured some on her head. She then took a cherry and placed it on her head. She took a bow and sat down. Everyone clapped and whistled and some even banged on the table.

While Hermione had her fun and glory Malfoy was vigorously smashing marshmallows to make taffy.

Malfoy leaped up on the table too and put the big ball of taffy on his (Hermione's) hair. He then took more hair and stuck it to the ball forming a sort of bun. He took two forks and stuck them in through the gooey bun and bowed. Everyone clapped, whistled and cheered.

Hermione's jaw hung open as she saw Malfoy bow.

"Bravo Malfoy and Hermione!" Dumbledore cheered.

"Albus! This is no laughing matter!" McGonagall told him.

Dumbledore coughed and stopped his laughter.

"Ahem! McGonagall is right! That will be enough!" said Dumbledore and everyone calmed down again.

At the Gryffindor table Hermione was sobbing.

"What's the matter?" asked Ron "You had your turn and Malfoy had his."

"Yea, why cry?" asked Harry.

"What I did to his hair sniff is nowhere near what sniff he did to my hair!" said Hermione.

"What? You slobbered his hair with food and he slobbered your head with food. I don't get it," said Ron.

"You timid fool! He put sticky taffy in my hair! Now it's probably all stuck together and the only solution to get it out is to cut my hair!" screamed Hermione.

"Breakfast is over, please get to your respective classes!" announced Dumbledore.

Everyone got up to leave.

Malfoy walked in front of Hermione and turned around to face her. He had a pencil in his hand.

"Oh look I have a pencil that I will need later but I don't want to carry now. Where should I put it?" said Malfoy "Oh of course, in my hair ball!"

He stuck the pencil end into the taffy ball in his hair and walked away.

Hermione's face turned red as a drop of syrup fell onto her nose from her head. She skipped her first class to go and wash her hair clean, but she didn't gel it back like Malfoy had told her to do. Instead she decorated her hair with little pony-tails and put a pink bow on each one.

It was time for her second class which was a flying class with Madam Hooch. She was looking forward to this class because she had this class with Malfoy and she wanted to show him her work of art.

As she walked out onto the Quidditch field she saw Malfoy already up in the air practicing. He still had the taffy ball in his hair. She proudly waved to him. He flew down beside her.

"I hate you," said Malfoy.

"Oh don't say that!" said Hermione dramatically. "I love you!" she added sarcastically.

Malfoy gave her a scowl and was up in the air again. McGonagall stepped out onto the field and called for Hermione and Malfoy.

"You're behavior today at breakfast was not acceptable," she said noticing the change in Hermione's (actually Malfoy's) hair "Ten points has been taken from Slytherin and Gryffindor. An additional 5 points has been taken from Gryffindor because Hermione skipped her first class."

Malfoy smirked and flew off. Hermione went after him.

"Why the smirk Malfoy," she said bitterly.

"Didn't you hear? 5 _extra _points from Gryffindor!" Malfoy yelled.

"Whatever," she replied and she flew off.

At lunch McGonagall told the whole school about the point taking and Hermione and Malfoy got a lot of dirty looks.

"I hate this!" said Hermione stabbing her jelly with a fork.

"Look I have an idea," said Ron.

"So do I," said Harry.

"Okay you go first," Ron said to Harry startled, he didn't know Harry had an idea.

"Okay," Harry began "Instead of you guys going crazy with food and ribbons how about we try to find the incantation Madam Pomfrey wrote?"

"Yes lets, I want my body back but I'm still going to annoy Malfoy," said Hermione.

"Okay…what was you're idea Ron?" Harry asked.

"Um…my idea was that Hermione should make a taffy ball and stick it on her head too," Ron said hopefully.

Harry and Hermione looked at him closely.

"Never mind, Harry's idea is better," Ron added quickly.

"Okay…we'll meet in the library after lunch," said Harry.

"Bring you're invisibility cloak Harry, we might need it," said Ron and they departed.

Ron and Harry went straight to the library with the invisibility cloak but Hermione went to the girl's cloakroom on the third floor. When she walked in she saw Malfoy in her body adding little pink pom-poms to her taffied hair.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Malfoy.

"Ew! You pervert! I need to tell you what people do in bathrooms?" asked Hermione.

"YOU'RE THE PERVERT! YOU'RE A BOY AND YOU'RE BARGING INTO THE GIRL'S CLOAKROOM!" yelled Malfoy.

"I AM A GIRL!" yelled Hermione.

Malfoy came over and slapped Hermione on the cheek.

"Don't you dare insult my body!" yelled Malfoy enraged.

Hermione spit into his, actually her, eye and left for the library. She broke down into tears as she met Harry. She explained to Ron and Harry what had just happened and they both said they'd figure out a way to get back at him.

"Well right now what's important is that I know away we can find the incantation Madam Pomfrey wrote," said Harry.

"How?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Well," explained Ron "We have to make an _incantatorfly_."

"A what?" asked Hermione puzzled.

"An incantatorfly. It's a type of flying creature," said Harry pointing to a picture in a book of "Flying Helpers".

"An incantatorfly is a type of flying creature that will find hidden incantations. All you have to do is tell it who wrote it and give it a hint on what the person smelled like."

"If we gave it a sniff of Malfoy it'd probably die," joked Ron.

"HEY!" said Hermione angry.

Harry put his head close to Malfoy's (at the moment Hermione's) shoulder to take a sniff.

Malfoy had been walking by and saw what where he was standing looked like Harry kissing Malfoy on the neck.

Malfoy ran over and kicked, slapped and shrugged Harry of his shoulder.

"STOP IT!" yelled Hermione defending Harry.

"Look sista," Malfoy began "You may let Harry shag you all you want, but not in my body!"

Harry blushed.

"He wasn't shagging me you dim-wit, he was sniffing me!" said Hermione.

"WHY WOULD HE SNIFF YOU?" Malfoy demanded.

"Because we were discussing how you smelt like and Ron said you smelt bad so I got mad because unfortunately I am in your body so Harry was going to sniff me probably to tell Ron that you don't smell bad because I gave you're body a bath in Rose scented soap!" Hermione explained madly.

Malfoy climbed up onto a book shelf and dropped a heavy book on Ron and then he dropped a heavy book on Hermione.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" asked Hermione and Ron in unison.

"Yours was for saying that I smell bad," he explained to Ron calmly.

"And yours," he said turning to Hermione "was for bathing me in Rose scented soap!"

"Well you smell better! And now you have ribbons that match with you're smell," Hermione said surreptitiously. (Don't bother getting the dictionary, it means slyly)

"Well whatever, now why exactly were you guys discussing how I smell?" asked Malfoy.

Harry explained why they were in the library, what an incantatorfly was and told Malfoy the exact conversation.

Malfoy dropped another heavy book on Ron.

Then they all decided to go to Gryffindor common room and discuss what they were going to do over hot chocolate.

"So…," began Malfoy "How exactly do we make this incantatorfly?"

"Well it takes 5 months to make…" said Ron.

"He's right," said Harry lighting a fire.

"Well why bother?" asked Malfoy "By then I would have my own body back."

"You selfish crow, it's not just about you. We're trying to free all of Hogwarts from the spell and who knows? You might swap bodies again. No one said that just because you've swapped once already that you can't swap again," said Hermione.

"Shut your yap and let's start gathering the ingredients," said Malfoy.

"Okay what we need is: 3 pominogs, 4 fireflies, a drop of Black Dragon spit and healthy earth for the incantatorfly to grow," Ron read from the book.

"What's a pominog?" asked Malfoy.

"It's a type of charm in a little envelope. It makes sense that they asked for three because when you make them you can only make three in an envelope," said Hermione.

Malfoy looked at Hermione in envy. She always knew everything. Malfoy took the extremely hot hot-chocolate and poured some on his taffy ball. The taffy sizzled and there was a chunk of roasted marshmallow on his head. Harry, Ron and Malfoy ate this while Hermione was crying like a stray dog.

"It's time for sniff charms class with sniff Professor Flitwick," said Hermione sobbing but actually she had an evil idea up her sleeve she wanted to annoy Malfoy so much that she was going to cast an evil spell on him... "This is going to be great," Hermione thought to herself.

They all made there way to Charms class but Hermione was going to steal something she needed from Professor McGonagall's room. She needed the bottle of "Anti-Wrinkle Potion" that she had made for McGonagall. It was highly active and when brought close to "The Love" potion it created an explosion which would make everyone who took a sniff of it kiss someone for 2 minutes. Now it wasn't just someone. The person who was creating the explosion would have to yell the exact name of the person who everyone but the person who was making the potion would have to kiss right before the explosion occurred.

She opened the door to McGonagall's room but just before she entered she heard McGonagall talking to Dumbledore. She was about to shut the door until she heard McGonagall say "Draco Malfoy" in a very worried tone. She decided to listen.

"Has Draco abused girly fashion?" asked Dumbledore.

"Albus, Draco was never interested in girly fashion…remember what Granger explained to you?" said McGonagall.

"Oh yes," said Dumbledore.

"Well what I wanted to talk to you about is why Madam Pomfrey was upset," said McGonagall.

"Yes, yes," urged Dumbledore.

"Well see Draco had made an attempt to kiss Madam Pomfrey with his tongue," said McGonagall.

"Way to go Malfoy!" said Dumbledore.

"Albus," cried McGonagall "You need rest…we shall continue this conversation later."

They left from the backdoor.

Hermione was at first biting the insides of her cheeks to stop herself from shrieking with laughter. The she realized that the tongue she was using now had actually tried to touch Madam Pomfrey's tongue.

She stole the "Anti-Wrinkle Potion" and was off. This revenge was going to be even sweeter now. Malfoy wanted a tongue-kiss? He was going to get a lot now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay everyone! Settle down!" said Professor Flitwick "Class has begun!"

All the students filed into class. Hermione sat between Ron and Harry and Malfoy sat next to Harry on the left.

"I am Professor Flitwick," said Professor Flitwick "And this is the class of Charms. Today we will be learning how to turn water into chocolate."

"PU-LEEZ! Can we learn something which I don't know?" said Hermione.

"Malfoy, sorry I meant Hermione, please be quiet and pay attention!" said Flitwick "This is a class on revision and practice…I know that almost all of you may know how to perform this charm but I will be testing you to see how well. Beginning with Malfoy."

Malfoy stood up. Said a couple of words and waved his wand over the glass over water. There was smoke and there laid a plump chocolate bar. He bowed but no one clapped.

"Very well…," said Flitwick biting into the chocolate bar "Hermione, you're up!"

Hermione stood up and said the words that were necessary and said a few more. The extra words made her performance better. Her chocolate bar came on a plate with a handkerchief, a candle and a vase with a rose in it. It tasted better too.

"Splendid!" said Professor Flitwick.

Malfoy gave Hermione a dirty look. Hermione bowed and everyone clapped.

"WAHHHHH!" wailed Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" said Flitwick stunned.

"I want my mommy!" wailed Malfoy "Eberywun cwapped fwer Wermione… sniff no wun cwapped fwer wmeeeee!"

"That's because I am better than you at Charms," Hermione retorted.

"WAHHHHHHHHH!" wailed Malfoy.

Everyone clapped for him and he smiled like a little baby.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Because I wanted attention like you always want," snapped Malfoy.

Hermione wanted to tell him that he was wrong but Flitwick told them to shut up so she never got a fight back. Anyway Hermione was sensible; she didn't need to answer Malfoy's dumb remarks.

Everyone had their turns and it was time for Potions Class with Professor Snape.

"Good Morning class," said Snape in a dead edgy voice. "I am Professor Snape and this is Potions Class…and remember I will kill you!"

Gasps went through the class.

"I meant I will help you put a stopper to death…"said Snape with a mad evil glint "Today we will be learning the Acidic Potion."

"What's the Acidic Potion?" asked Neville.

"A very good question," Snape said sarcastically then he yelled "5 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

"What? Professor Snape that does not make sense," said Ron.

"Ron I like the fact that you said does not instead of doesn't…NO SLANG IN THIS CLASS!" yelled Snape.

"But doesn't or wasn't or didn't is not slang!" protested Hermione.

"Oh yes it is, in my book it is and that's 30 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" snapped Snape.

"Dawg you gotta get loose! Yur crappy book is bull-shit man, too tight! Look at'cha you ain't got style. Geez you so ain't da beez kneez. You been wearin' that same ugly robe eva since I met'ya brutha! Yous gots to buy yourself some new threads, ya'know what I'm talkin' bout. And you know bout plastic surgery right homie G? Well get that done to ya'self cos no girl will be digging ya wif that face ya'know dawg? Loose, loose mah brutha fruma anatha mutha!" said Malfoy "Now that's what I call slang."

"5 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN, EVEN THOUGH I AM IN THAT HOUSE," said Snape.

"Why!" asked Malfoy.

"You said that's you should have said that is," explained Hermione.

"Anyway today we will be learning Acidic Potion. It is a potion that can burn through anything," said Snape looking at Malfoy "and then we will have 20 minutes free time where you may practice potions, read potion books or pick your nose. Class had begun."

Professor Snape had to talk to McGonagall and Dumbledore about why Madam Pomfrey was sad. That reminded Hermione about her plan which she set into action. Everyone was talking having a blast because they had already mastered the Acidic Potion. No one seemed to notice that Hermione was madly mixing things into a cauldron. She got "The Love" potion and poured it in and got the "Anti-Wrinkle Potion". It was almost time for the explosion.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione yelled and that was it. Everyone leaped on Malfoy but took turns kissing him for 2 minutes. 23 tongues tried to shove themselves into Malfoy's mouth. Even Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape and Dumbledore wanted to kiss him. The explosion was very powerful. After 30 minutes Malfoy threw up and was taken for special care. Hermione sneered. Ron and Harry were mad at her because she made them kiss Malfoy but they thought it was a good way to get back at him because of that book he threw on their head.

"Hermione! It was your entire fault!" said Malfoy after he got back.

"Charmed!" said Hermione and the class was over. Snape had taken only 2 points from Gryffindor for Hermione's behavior because first of all Snape didn't like Malfoy and second of all he had enjoyed the kiss.

Hermione and Malfoy had a sissy fight outside class. Harry and Ron had one just because it looked like it was fun.

"I have something to say…," began Hermione "I know why Madam Pomfrey was sad." She was about to tell them but she saw Malfoy's eyes. They were pleading her not to tell but then she remembered what he had done to her in the past and was going to just go right out and say it. But Malfoy pulled her to a corner.

"Please," Malfoy began "I beg of you…don't tell them!"

"Fine," said Hermione "But you owe me!"

They walked back to Harry and Ron and Malfoy changed the topic.

"Well we have a free period after lunch, want to work on the incantatorfly?" asked Malfoy.

"Yea, sure," said Ron.

"What did we need again?" asked Harry.

"I memorized it. It said we needed: 3 pominogs, 4 fireflies, a drop of Black Dragon spit and healthy earth for the incantatorfly to grow," recited Hermione.

"Okay…well let's get to lunch and we will work on the incantatorfly later," said Malfoy.

Hermione watched him walk towards Slytherin and decided upon what he should owe her. She decided that he should take the taffy ball out of her hair and then make the potion called "As it Was" and fix her hair. The potion "As it Was" made anything as it was before something happened to it. She decided that she would tell him tomorrow since he probably had a lot on his mind.

Lunch was a special one. Dumbledore had baked his special cookies and each table got 10 baskets full.

"My darling grandma used to make these cookies," said Dumbledore with a light sob. He still had his oven mittens on.

Everyone devoured the cookies and chatted. Meanwhile Hermione, Harry, Ron and Malfoy were off to save Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall went to her room for the "Anti-Wrinkle" potion. She had a crush on Dumbledore for years and she decided that now was the time to do something about it…


End file.
